meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom012d
Jamaros looks around to see if anyone else is up and about yet 8:35:29 PM Kate: Plenty of people are! Most of them are still scalykind of various types. Cira is actually at the bar doing silly tricks for bacon, in a most undignified, uncatlike manner. But it's bacon. 8:35:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads over to the bar and asks what's for breakfast. 8:36:54 PM Kate: The bartender, a short, tubby gith man, smiles fangily. "What do you want? Eggs? Raw, cooked?" 8:36:57 PM Jamaros: ((He's probably in pretty minimalist clothes, as he only bother to throw pants on over what he was sleeping in)) 8:37:24 PM Jamaros: ...well, given the choice, I'll take two large plates of COOKED eggs and a smaller plate of raw. 8:38:03 PM Kate: The Bartender nods. "Bacon? It's mammal food, but it's popular." 8:38:22 PM Jamaros: Yes, large helpings of bacon. On all three plates. 8:39:29 PM Kate: He nods, and scritches his scaly head as he heads back into the kitchen to tell the cook. 8:39:36 PM Kate: Cira mews at Jamaros, alighting on his shoulder. 8:39:56 PM Jamaros: You have had enough, thank you very much. 8:40:33 PM Jamaros: Feel free to try your act on them again if you want bacon. 8:41:04 PM Kate: Cira mews reproachfully, and nuzzles his face. 8:41:34 PM Jamaros: The cute act doesn't work on me sister. 8:41:52 PM Kate: Kalanor wanders down the steps, looking only about half-awake, and, once again, male. 8:41:56 PM Kate: Cira rolls her eyes. 8:42:11 PM Jamaros: Well, somebody looks like they had a rough night. 8:43:32 PM Kate: Kalanor: I tranced *alone*, thank you ever so much. Unlike you. 8:43:55 PM Jamaros: Hey, not my fault everyone can't be as lucky as me. 8:44:38 PM Jamaros: The special on the menu...and only thing on the menu, appears to be bacon and eggs. Cira seems to vouch for it. 8:44:51 PM Kate: Kalanor: He'd've stayed if I wanted him to, it was my idea. 8:45:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sighs. 8:45:37 PM Jamaros: Look, I know you don't trust me, but he's not doing anything with Tae Li. If that's what this is about, you can relax. 8:46:20 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... yeah, he is. I told him to bring her a bottle of wine, although frankly, he'd have to drug her to get her to relax. She's *kinda* tightly wound. 8:46:59 PM Jamaros: You're one to talk. 8:48:02 PM Kate: Kalanor: How would you like being a woman for a while? I'm sure we can get the wizard to give you a chance to experience *exactly* what it's like. 8:48:21 PM Jamaros: Not sure Amara would care for it. 8:49:28 PM Jamaros: Look, Khiro's not into Tae Li, that's all I'm saying. At least, I don't think he is and save for some recent incidents, I kind of pride myself on being able to read people. 8:49:59 PM Jamaros: So, anything he's doing, he's doing for you, for your people, and for all of our protection. Maybe you should cut him some slack. S'all I'lm saying. 8:50:14 PM Jamaros: Or, at the very least, don't complain about sleeping alone otherwise. 8:50:57 PM Jamaros: Wow, these eggs are taking a while. 8:51:09 PM Kate: Kalanor: Cut him some... look, *I'm* the one who told him to go to her last night, okay? We talked about it. 8:51:15 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 8:51:27 PM Jamaros: ...oh... 8:51:30 PM Kate: (To be fair, the bar is full of people, some of whom were here before you and have not yet been fed.) 8:52:10 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... it would be better if she weren't such a raging *bitch* to me all the time. I'm not exactly a sweet innocent little angel, but I'm not the... the hellbeast she makes me out to be either. 8:52:39 PM Jamaros: No, but something you need to remember about Tae Li. 8:52:41 PM | Edited 8:52:48 PM Jamaros: She's nuts! 8:53:06 PM Kate: Kalanor: Yeah, but she keeps promises. 8:53:45 PM Jamaros: Not the point I was making. Tae Li's not gonna let up because she thinks your a monster. So, you need to take the high road here and let things lie. 8:54:46 PM Kate: Kalanor: That road is not *that* easy to find. You realize she's *probably* going to kill me, right? 8:55:12 PM Jamaros: Yeah, well, look at it this way. We're probably not going to survive today. So, really, who cares. 8:56:09 PM Kate: Kalanor: You're a pessimist, you know that? I should go with you on this, don't you think? 8:56:32 PM Jamaros: Go with me on what? 8:57:18 PM Kate: Kalanor: On our alleged suicide mission. You know, while the others are sneaking around. Bards: not really known for their sneaking. 8:57:49 PM Jamaros: ...Yeah, you'd probably just get in their way. Sounds like a plan. 8:58:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles playfully 8:59:05 PM Kate: Kalanor: Us male types have to stick together, right? ... well, except for Khiro, he's kinda good at the sneaking. 8:59:42 PM Jamaros: ...yeah, don't call us male types again, that's creepy. Incidentally, you ever work a real con before? 9:00:08 PM Kate: Kalanor: Nope. No time like the present. 9:00:51 PM Jamaros: Just remember, the goal is to keep him talking. Nothing is off the table, whatever he wants, we need to make him think we've got it. 9:01:28 PM Jamaros: And you managed to convince all of us to go into the underdark and meet with a Lich, so you should do just fine. 9:02:14 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... right. Well, I had to. 9:02:32 PM Kate: The bartender returns with a big tray of food. 9:02:34 PM Jamaros: Not blaming you. ...unless we die, in which case, totally your fault. 9:02:46 PM Jamaros: ((To Bartender)) Thanks, what do I owe you? 9:02:47 PM Kate: Kalanor: If we do, I'll be dead too, probably. 9:04:17 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hands the bartender his money and heads back to the room. On my way, I look back at Kal "Do you understand sarcasm at all? Does it exist in your world?" 9:05:51 PM Kate: Kalanor rolls his eyes. 9:06:00 PM Kate: Kalanor: No. No, not at *all*. 9:23:09 PM Jamaros: ((18 SM on Tikkara)) 9:23:21 PM Jamaros: ((I assume she's lying)) 9:24:05 PM Kate: She doesn't *seem* to be lying, but she's scared. AM Kate: Kalanor is pretty horrified, and probably, sickened. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom